Heat Wave
by snarkysweetness
Summary: Storybrooke experiences an odd heat wave and Emma can't take the heat.


**Title: **Heat Wave  
**Author:** snarkysweetness  
**Rating:** NC-17  
**Pairing:** Emma/August  
**Summary:** Storybrooke experiences an odd heat wave and Emma can't take the heat.  
**Warnings:** Sexy times.  
**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.  
**Author's Notes: **Happy birthday, wifey. I love you lots. Enjoy your smutty goodness with the two idiots.

_Nudge._

_Sigh._

_Tug._

_Whine._

_Kick._

_Defeat._

"Emma," he groaned as Emma gave up tossing and turning and flicked on the light. He threw a hand over his now stinging eyes before pulling the covers over his head. It was hotter than Satan's asshole and the sheets weren't helping.

"Sorry," she whispered in a voice that made him regret being snippy with her. She turned the light off as he kicked off the covers. He wrapped an arm around her and pulled her against him before burying his face in her hair.

"Go to sleep," he mumbled lovingly.

"It's too hot," she complained, like she'd been complaining all night. Every time he'd drift off to that land where his dreams were filled with his stubborn blond princess said stubborn blond princess would find some way to wake him from his slumber.

"Open the window," he muttered. The baby had just gotten over a bad cold and he hadn't slept in days. He needed sleep or he was going to lose his mind. Plus the heat wasn't that bad. Sure, it was unusual to have a heat wave like this in Maine but he'd lived in places where the heat was worse. At least it wasn't humid. The weather was tolerable, not nearly as horrible as she was making it out to be. They'd live.

"But the air conditioner is on," she whined.

"Then turn the air down so I can sleep," he said sharply. Emma huffed and the bed creaked as she left it. August let out a sigh, already regretting his tone, but he was far too tired to apologize; he'd do it in the morning. She stormed out of the room and he was sure if it wasn't for the infant sleeping down the hall she would have slammed the door on her way out; his princess was fond of throwing temper tantrums.

He didn't even want to know the hell that was in store for him once their daughter could walk and talk and think for herself. August huffed and buried his face in the pillow. Those were thoughts for another day. He began to drift off to the sleep once more when suddenly weight pressed into his chest and two clammy hands cupped his face.

"August, I can't sleep."

"So you're determined not to let me sleep either?" He wondered how long he'd managed to stay asleep before she'd crawled back into bed.

"Pookie," she whined.

"Now it's 'pookie'? I thought you were mad at me."

Fuck, he was awake now, but he resisted the urge to open his eyes because then it would make it real.

"It's really hot, how can you sleep?"

"Do you really think being on top of me is going to fix that? Didn't you turn down the air?"

"But it's still so hot! I want to-"

August grasped her waist and flipped her onto her back. Emma let out a squeal before sticking her lower lip out in an adorable and indignant pout. He stared down at her and shook his head. She was driving him insane. He loved her, but if she kept complaining…

He pressed her as far into the mattress as was possible before leaning in until their noses touched.

"If you don't stop complaining about how hot it is, I'm going to show you what real heat feels like," he growled. He hadn't intended to become aroused, he really just wanted to sleep, but fuck now he was hard. She took a sharp breath before watching him for a long moment. Her lips turned up into a smirk and she pressed against his erection.

"I'm sweltering," she purred coyly.

"I warned you," he teased before claiming her lips. He was glad they were both already down to their underwear due to the heat. He made quick work of removing her panties, not bothering with the bra. He pressed his lips between her breasts and let out a curse. Her bra was soaked through and as he pulled her leg around his waist he realized they were already a mess of sweaty limbs.

He debated skipping the foreplay, just this once, the longer the stayed pressed against one another, writhing about, the worse the heat would get but…

Well, he really enjoyed that part and if it tortured her a bit it was just fair, his own form of revenge.

He buried his face between her thighs and immediately went to work.

"Fuck, you taste amazing," he praised.

"Shut up and get me off already," she commanded as she tugged on his hair and directed him back into place. He grinned and went back to work. He rolled her clit between her fingers before spreading her open to give his tongue more room. She cried out his name and clawed at his scalp. He moved a hand to squeeze her breast and to tell her to knock it off. He didn't need to start going bald because she wanted to pull all of his hair out.

"Right…oh there, hurry, I'm close," she ordered.

August waited until he knew she right at the edge before he quickly flipped her onto her knees and thrust into her from behind.

"Bastard," she hissed while clutching the pillows. She moved her hips with his and turned her head so he could kiss her.

"You're just spoiled," he quipped as he nipped at her bottom lip before kissing her fully. She was too used to getting a variety of orgasms before fucking and he needed to mix it up from time to time, to keep it interesting.

"Shut-oh," she moaned as he began to fuck her harder. When he sensed he'd be coming before her he wet his fingers and pressed them to her clit. She came and he held off until she finished before spilling into her.

"You fucking bastard," she muttered as he collapsed next to her.

"What's wrong, baby? Was it not good for you?" He asked as he pulled her against his chest and pressed a kiss to her temple.

"No, it was…" She smiled with a small sigh of content. "But now I'm melting. And the sheets are soaked. And I think you got me pregnant again. And it's hotter than it was earlier."

"I warned you, if you were going to keep complaining…" he trailed off before dipping his hands between her legs. She chuckled and shook her head before pressing her palms against his chest. She pushed him onto his back before straddling him and pinning him to the bed. She pressed her lips to his neck and kissed her way up to his ear while her hands began stroking him.

"What? You're going to fuck me until we pass out?"

"Something like that," he replied with a grin as he moved his hands to her ass. "Or we can take a cold bath to cool off and you know…fuck until we pass out."

She laughed and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"That's a great idea. I knew I married you for a reason."

"And here I thought it was because I knocked you up."

"Oh, it was," she teased. Speaking of….they both listened for the baby monitor for a moment just to make sure they wouldn't be interrupted.

Nothing.

Good.

August picked her up and carried her off to their bathroom. While he wasn't a fan of losing sleep if it was going to come with a lot of sex, he could deal with it.

They somehow managed to make it to the bathroom before he pressed her into the door and fucked her against it. Then the sink followed by the floor and by the time they managed to get to the tub sunlight peeked in through the window. They both knew there would a screaming child demanding to be fed in their near future. It was probably best since he wasn't sure if he could get it up again.

Emma pressed a kiss to his jaw and sighed.

"Maybe tonight we could start in here," she suggested as she continued to kiss her way towards his lips.

"Maybe we can still take that bath without the se-"

And there was the screaming.

"We'll just shower after breakfast and…maybe nap on the couch while Henry babysits for an hour?" She suggested and he realized he wasn't the only one ready to pass out.

"Oh, I love you," he muttered before kissing her temple. They both sighed in defeat as the screams got louder.

"I'll get it, it's my turn," he said but Emma shook her head.

"Nah, it's my fault you didn't sleep, you take a nap on the floor. She needs my boobs anyway."

"They are nice boobs," he muttered as he relaxed against the cool tiles of the floor. While all night sex sessions were great, he couldn't wait for this heat wave to be over. Then he could get right back to getting his wife hot and bothered without losing sleep.


End file.
